Entre jalousie et impregnation
by Lamina59
Summary: Bella est avec Edward mais pourtant elle va s'imprégner d'un Quileute mais rien ne vas ce passer comme ça le devrais.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre**__**1**_

C'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui. Cela fait un an que nous somme ensemble. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'a choisi 'moi' parmi toutes les filles qui lui tourne autour. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans lui.

Bref.

Je voulais qu'on se balade un peu dans les bois pour qu'on puisse être rien que tous les deux avant d'aller chez lui. C'est vrai entre sa famille qui a les oreilles qui traine, mon père qui ne nous laisse jamais à deux et au lycée tout le monde avait toujours les yeux sur nous étonné par notre couple on ne pouvait jamais être seul. Mais ce soir j'avais fait croire à mon père que je passais la nuit chez mon amie Angela.

« Papa » dis-je en allant dans le salon. « Edward vas m'emmener chez Angela, il ne veut pas que je prenne la route le soir »

« Je peux tout aussi bien t'y emmener »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu rate ton match pour moi » dis-je en espèrent qu'il n'allait pas insister.

« Tu passes trop de temps avec lui je trouve » Me dit-il sans lâcher son regard du téléviseur. « Tu as des amis ne l'oublie pas »

« Papa, ça fait un ans que je suis avec lui. Il fait partie de ma vie que ça te plaise ou non »

Pour le coup son regard quitta l'écran pour ce planté dans le mien. « Mouais » fini-t-il par marmonner.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand la sonnette retentis. Je me précipite pour aller ouvrir.

« Bonsoir » Me dit Edward

« Bonsoir »

Il dépose un léger baisé sur mon front ce qui me donne des frissons comme à chaque fois.

« On y vas » me dit-il avec amusement en voyant que j'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

« Oui. Bonsoir papa à demain »

« A demain ma chérie. Soit sage »

« Comme toujours »lui répondis-je en sortant.

0o0o0o

« Je t'aime Edward » dis-je alors qu'on se promené tranquillement.

« Je t'aime aussi Bella »

« Ça fait un an aujourd'hui et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire »

« Pourquoi cela te semble si étrange que je veux être en ta compagnie ? »

« Je ne suis qu'un simple humaine »lui dis-je comme si je devrais en avoir honte.

« Bella » me dit-il en me soulevant le menton pour que je le regarde « tu es tout ce qu'il manquais à mon bonheur. Le fait que tu sois humaine ne me dérange en aucune façon. J'aime entendre les battements de ton cœur, l'odeur de ton sang qui coule dans tes veines, la chaleur de ton corps, tes joues devenir rouge quand je te fais un compliment. Je t'aime tel que tu es Bella » Puis pour appuyer ses paroles il dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Mes mains vont directement ce posé derrière sa nuque. C'est dernier temps j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir quand il m'embrassait. Je voulais approfondir notre baiser quand je le sens ce figer. Je me recule et le fixe. Qu'a-t-il ? Serais-ce encore l'odeur de mon sang qui lui donne envie d'y gouter ou bien il n'a pas apprécié que je l'embrasse plus passionnément ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

J'allais lui demander quand je m'aperçois que son regard (devenu noir) est porté derrière moi. Je me retourne mais ne vois rien.

« Edward ? » demandais-je en espèrent le faire réagir. On aurait pu le confondre avec une statue de marbre.

Un craquement derrière moi m'incite à me retourner.

Jacob.

« Bella » me dit-il la mâchoire serré, tout comme ses poings. « Que fais-tu là ? »

On n'aurait pas dit une question mais plutôt un reproche.

Je connaissais Jacob depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Quand j'étais plus jeune et que je passais un week-end sur deux et la moitié des vacances chez mon père il était le seul ami que j'avais. Et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment être entouré de beaucoup de monde. Mais depuis que je suis venu vivre chez mon père il y a un an et demie et que je sortais avec Edward Jacob était devenus distant avec moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Jacob »

Tous sont corps tremblé. Son regard était planté sur Edward qui lui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Ok » dis-je « je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous deux mais Jacob tu serais gentil de regarder mon petit copain autrement. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ce que je fais là ?»

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est risqué de l'avoir emmené ici ? » Demanda mon meilleur ami à Edward.

Ce dernier se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Et je reconnais à sa posture qu'il est en 'mode' défense.

Il ne compte tout de même pas se jeter sur Jacob ! Si ?

« Jacob ! » entendis-je une voix d'homme crier.

Sam Uley.

Il s'approche et ce place devant Jacob. Et lui aussi regardait Edward intensément.

Edward était de plus en plus sur la défensive. Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien à craindre d'eux. C'est un vampire. Il n'a à craindre personne.

« Bella rentre chez toi » m'ordonne Sam.

M'ordonne ?! Non mais il se prend pour qui lui ? Mon père ?

« C'est quoi votre problème ? » crachais-je « en quoi ça vous dérange qu'on est là ».

« Bella je te le redit une dernière fois. Rentre chez toi »

J'ai horreur mais vraiment horreur qu'on me donne des ordres. Je voulus avancer d'un pas vers Sam pour lui coller ma main sur la joue quand la main d'Edward m'en empêcha. Avec un peu trop de force je dois dire.

Sam et Jacob ce sont avancé d'un pas en notre direction et des grognements se sont fait entendre.

C'est eux qui grognent ?

« Relâche-la immédiatement » fis Jacob pris de furieux tremblement. « Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fait mal crétin !»

Edward était de plus en plus énervé et c'est mon bras qui en subissait les conséquences.

« Tu me fait mal Edward » dis-je doucement.

Mais il n'en relâcha pas sa prise sur mon bras.

« Elle est à moi ! » cria-t-il.

Quoi ? En quoi ça a un rapport avec mon bras qui commence à devenir bleu ?

J'allais lui redire de me lâcher quand je fis un vol plané en arrière.

Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Qui m'a éjecté ?

Et comment ça se fait qu'Edward ne m'a pas empêché de faire ce vol plané ?

« BELLA » avait crié Jacob.

Croyais moi ou non mais je vous jure que j'ai vue Jacob et Sam devenir deux loup. Mais vraiment énorme. J'ai cru que ma mâchoire allait ce décroché. Les deux loups ce sont jeté sur Edward.

« Noooooooon » ai-je criais.

Ils ce bâtèrent avec acharnement. Deux autres loups tout aussi gros ce sont rejoint à la bagarre. Comment Edward allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir ?

Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi à grand pas mais je cherché mon portable afin d'appeler le reste de la famille Cullen pour qu'ils viennent au secours d'Edward, mais bien entendu mon téléphone était tombé pendant ma chute. Mince.

« Est-ce que ça vas ? » me demanda le jeune homme accroupie en face de moi.

Sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude. J'avais l'impression de l'entendre raisonner au fin fond de moi.

« Ne le regarde pas » entendis-je crier Edward.

Mon regard ce porta directement sur lui. J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour lui.

J'ai senti une main ce poser sur ma joue. Une main très chaude. Ce contact me donna une sensation de bien-être. Je tourne mon regard vers l'homme qui me fixe intensément. Mon regard ce plonge dans le sien si profond, si beau. Tout mon être était attiré par cet homme. Je me sentais attiré comme un aimant. Il était si beau. Je voulus me blottir contre lui afin de ressentir encore plus ce bien-être qui m'avait envahie quand il fût éjecté en arrière.

C'est la soirée des vols plané ou quoi ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question qu'une douleur fulgurante ce fit ressentir au niveau de mon bras.

Un hurlement terrible sorti de ma gorge.

* * *

**Voilà**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous auras plu **

**laissez moi vos impressions bonne ou mauvaise **

**Merci :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Madyvi pour ton review "P.S. Le temps d'un automne c'est un film tout simplement magnifique :) "**

**j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plairas **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

*Pitié faite que ça s'arrête* pensais-je.

Je voulais hurler. Que quelqu'un entende ma souffrance afin d'y mettre fin. Tout mon corps brulé.

*Je suis en feu pitié aidez-moi*

La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est son visage si doux, si beau. Et cette sensation de bien-être.

Et le vol qu'il a fait en arrière. Puis cette horrible douleur sur mon bras.

On me l'a arraché ?

Je ne vois pas d'autre explication vu la douleur que j'ai ressentie.

Après un certain temps et un temps incertain la douleur qui avait élu domicile dans tout mon corps laissa place à une nouvelle sensation. Non. Une nouvelle…..rien.

Je ne ressentais plus rien.

Je ne sentais plus de douleur mais je ne sentais plus mon corps non plus.

Comme prise dans le néant.

Que m'arrivait-il ?

Ou était le jeune homme qui m'avait envouté ?

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces énormes loups ?

Comment ce faisait-il que Jacob ainsi que Sam 'soit' ces énorme loup ?

Tant de question ce bousculais dans ma tête, qui elle non plus ne la sentait plus.

Je voulais bouger reprendre le contrôle de mon corps mais c'était impossible.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? » fis une voix masculine très en colère.

Je crois que je connais cette voix. Oui bien sûr c'est celle de Carlisle.

« Les conséquences vont être désastreuse » répondit la voie de…Esmé.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça Edward »

Ça c'est Alice et on pouvait entendre la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Je n'allais pas le laisser me la prendre »

Edward.

« Tu n'avais pas à y intervenir » cracha la vois d'Emmett « Et ce n'est pas un objet qu'on peut se disputer avec un chien. Elle ne t'appartient pas. Et tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment en ce réveillant ? »

« Il sera son pire ennemis rien que son odeur la répugneras » Répondit Edward.

« Tu n'en sais absolument rien » lui fit Carlisle « elle s'est IMPRÉGNÉ de lui. Tu sais que rien ne peut aller contre ça »

« Elle restera avec moi » trancha Edward.

« Tu me dégoute » fis Rosalie.

Des bruits se sont fait entendre. Visiblement de discussion ils en sont passé aux mains. J'entendais du verre se briser, du bois craqué, des meubles bouger.

Ça devait être violent.

En général j'aurais eu très peur pour Edward, mais là non.

Étrange.

L'image du jeune homme restait gravé devant mes yeux. Mes pensées allaient pour lui. J'aimerais tant le revoir. Je suis sûr que lui au moins ferais quelque chose pour me venir en aide.

Le temps passe. Je ne sens toujours pas mon corps et pour ne pas tomber dans la panique je pense encore et encore au joli jeune homme, à son visage dur mais si beau, à sa voie inquiète mais si belle, à cette sensation que j'ai ressenti alors que sa main ce posait sur ma joue.

Il fallait que je sorte de cette léthargie pour le revoir au moins une fois.

**P.O.V. …**

Je tourné en rond dans mon salon impuissant. Comment cette sangsue de malheur à pus me l'arracher alors qu'on venait à peine de se trouver. Je vais le réduire en cendre.

Sam m'avait interdit d'aller chez les Cullen. Disant qu'il fallait les laisser s'occuper de la transformation de Bella.

Mais moi je ne voulais pas. Pour plusieurs raison.

1°) Ce crétin d'Edward je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer.

2°) Il venait de rompre le traité. Il avait mordu un humain.

3°) Il m'avait enlevé MA Bella. LA femme de ma vie. MON imprégnée.

4°) Il avait fait d'elle un vampire.

5°) IL M'A VOLE MA BELLA.

Des coups à ma porte me sortirent de mes pensées meurtrières. Je vais ouvrir et vois Sam planté là les yeux noirs de colère.

« Quoi ?! » lui demandais-je sèchement.

« Les anciens ne veulent pas qu'on attaque les Cullen »

« Je sais il faut attendre que Bella soit… » je n'arrivais même pas à le dire.

« Non. Même après sa transformation »

« Quoi ! Et en quel honneur ! »

« Réfléchie deux minutes »

« Je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir Sam j'ai des envie de meurtre la maintenant tu vois »

« Bella vas être une sangsue » je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce terme pour la qualifier ELLE « Un vampire » ce rattrapa Sam « Elle sera notre ennemie, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qui les vampires et nous ne pouvons rester dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes. Nos odeurs respective nous répugne les uns les autres »

« Je m'y ferais. Je ne laisserais pas Bella si c'est ce que tu sous-entends » m'énervais-je.

« Tu n'auras pas le choix. Bella resteras surement avec les Cullen et nous ne pouvons les attaquer sachant qu'elle est ton imprégné. Elle les défendra. »

Je ne pus empêcher mon poing d'atterrir sur le mur le plus proche. Je suis sorti en poussant Sam qui voulait me retenir et je me suis élancé dans les bois.

**P.O.V. Alice.**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère a pu faire une chose pareille. Aucun de nous ne pensait qu'il était capable de tant d'égoïsme.

Quand Emmett lui a sautais dessus après que Rosalie lui ai dit ce qu'elle pensait je suis sorti. Ne pouvant plus rester en sa compagnie. Jasper m'avais suivi en silence. Nous marchions dans les bois quand j'us une vision.

*Il va trop loin là* pensais-je.

« Alice ? » me fit Jasper « qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il faut trouver le loup et vite » lui dis-je.

**P.O.V. …**

J'aurais voulus arracher la tête d'Edward et celle des anciens par la même occasion. Laisser la vie sauve au Cullen ok mais pas à celle d'Edward c'est hors de question.

Sous ma forme de loup je sens plus rapidement l'odeur d'une sangsue. Et là il y en a deux qui se dirige droit sur moi.

« On vient en paix » fis la petite brune que me fait penser à un lutin. Mais un lutin qui sent horriblement mauvais. Bordel je ne veux pas donner raison à Sam.

« Alice » fis son compagnon voyant qu'elle avancé vers moi.

Je ne pus me retenir de grogner.

« Je viens pour Bella » dit-elle ce qui me stoppa net dans mes intentions de leur arracher les membres.

« Tu dois faire quelque chose avant qu'il soit trop tard » continue-t-elle « il compte l'emmener en Italie et s'il y parvient tu ne la reverras jamais. »

Et aussi vite qu'ils sont apparues ils ont disparue.

* * *

**Voilà pour le second chapitre  
**

**j'espère que ça vous auras plu**

**laissez-moi vos impression bonne ou mauvaise**

**Merci :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que nos fictions plaisent **

* * *

Chapitre 3

P.O.V. Bella

Chaque bruit aussi petit soit-il parvenais jusqu'à moi.

Le chant des oiseaux que je devinais loin, le bruissement des feuilles d'arbre sous le souffle du vent, un voiture qui passe pourtant elle aussi très loin.

Comment est possible ?

Non !

Ils n'auraient pas osé ?

Si. Comment expliquer ce qui m'arrive sinon.

Mais lequel ?

Je cherche au fond de ma mémoire essayant de me souvenir du moindre détail. Et je ne m'y pas longtemps à répondre à ma question.

Cet Idiot d'Edward m'avait mordu.

Avec mes yeux d'humaine je ne l'avais pas vue s'approcher de moi pour me mordre le bras après avoir éjecté le jeune homme accroupi en face de moi, mais maintenant avec mes yeux de vampire en cherchant dans ma mémoire je le voyais bien.

Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

Des voix dans le salon me parviennent.

« Charli arrive » fis Carlisle.

« A toi de lui expliquer ce qui arrive à sa fille » fis Emmett.

Mon dieu Charli ! Je ne peux plus rester chez lui maintenant c'est trop dangereux pour lui. Et comment va-t-il réagir ?

L'odeur enivrante de mon père flotta jusqu'à moi. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si je venais à lui faire du mal. Et je ne pardonnerais jamais à Edward de m'avoir fait ça. Je vais le mettre en pièces puis le laisser ce reconstituer afin de le remettre en pièces et ainsi de suite.

P.O.V. Charli.

Deux jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Bella. Elle devait rentrer hier mais aucune nouvelles. Je lui ai laissé de nombreux message en lui demandant de me rappeler au plus vite mais rien. Je décide donc d'aller là où elle passe le plus clair de son temps.

Je me gare devant la villa et suis surpris de voir toute la baie vitré de devant en morceau. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Carlisle et venu m'accueillir à la porte (qui n'était plus qu'un tas de débris).

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » lui demandais-je en le suivant à l'intérieur.

« Oh une dispute de frère et sœur » éluda-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Une dispute de frère et sœur ?! Le canapé était complètement déchiré, les meubles du salon étaient éparpillés en plusieurs morceaux, le plan de travail de la cuisine visible depuis le salon était sectionné en deux et il appelle ça une simple dispute de frère et sœur ?

« J'imagine que tu es ici pour une raison précise » me dit-il me sortant de mes pensées.

« Oui. Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas de nouvel de ma fille, j'ai pensé qu'elle serais peut-être ici ».

« Charli, ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas te plaire mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi. On se connait depuis longtemps maintenant, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, que…. »

« Carlisle »le coupais-je

« Bella est malade »

« Comment ça malade ? Elle est où ? »

« Dans mon cabinet. Mais tu ne peux pas aller la voir la pièce dois rester stérile. »

« Si c'est si grave pourquoi elle n'est pas à l'hôpital ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste» La panique commençais à prendre le dessus.

« Elle est bien mieux ici qu'à l'hôpital ou il y a plusieurs sortent de microbes »

Les enfants de Carlisle accompagné de sa femme entrèrent dans le salon. Tous affichaient un air triste. Même le grand costaud affichait un air triste.

« Vous devez être fort »me fis Esmée

J'allais lui répondre que je l'ai toujours était quand je vis un des amis de Sam Uley entrer en trombe dans la maison.

« Je vais te tuer salle suceur de sang » crachat-il à l'intention d'Edward.

Suceur de sang ? Il est devenu fou.

Toute la famille Cullen était immobile, le regard rivé sur le nouvel arrivant qui lui tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi le toutou » fis Rosalie.

J'ai toujours aimé son franc parlé. Le toutou ? J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ?

« Non » répondit l'ami de Sam « Il n'avait pas le droit de me l'enlever. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser l'emmener en Italie tu te trompes et lourdement »

« Alice » fis Edward « comment tu as pu me trahir surtout pour l'un d'eux »

« Tu as trahie Bella je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire »

Trahie Bella ? Leur dispute ne m'intéressé gère mais là ils parlent de ma fille.

« Houlà. Comment ça tu as trahi Bella ? » Demandais-je à Edward.

Mais son regard était toujours porté sur le jeune de la réserve. Il ne me prêta aucune attention.

« Je vais t'arracher les membres un par un et te réduire en cendre » cracha le jeune homme.

Edward affichait un sourire triomphant comme si le fait que le jeune homme en face de lui ne pouvait rien contre lui. Et le jeune homme en question du s'en rendre compte car il s'énerva de plus belle et trembla trois fois plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait de MON imprégné un vampire comme toi »

?

Vampire ?

Comme Edward ?

Soit ce jeune homme est fou soit…..il est fou.

Des grognements ce sont fait entendre et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire Edward c'est jeté sur l'ami de Sam, à une vitesse hallucinante, à une vitesse qu'on pourrait dire…digne d'un vampire.

Edward fut projeté en arrière. L'ami de Sam avait disparue mais à sa place trônais un gigantesque loup gris montrant les crocs et grognant dans un bruit terrifiant.

Ni une ni deux je sors mon arme de service. Mais je pointe qui ?

Le loup immense ou le vampire qui a fait de ma fille unique l'une des leurs ?

Toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce ce figèrent et regardèrent en haut des marche.

« C'est impossible » murmura Carlisle « Elle ne devait pas ce réveiller avant demain »

Je suis leur regard et je la vois. Plus belle que jamais, nous regardent tous chacun notre tour comme si elle cherché à savoir qui on était.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3  
**

**j'espère qu'il vous aura plus **

**ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez bientôt savoir qui et le jeune homme ;)**

**Laissez moi vos impressions bonne ou mauvaise **

**merci :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour tout vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fiction plaise et cela m'encourage encore plus de la continuer :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

«P.O.V. Bella

« A toi de lui expliquer ce qui arrive à sa fille »

L'odeur enivrante de mon père flotta jusqu'à moi. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si je venais à lui faire du mal. Et je ne pardonnerais jamais à Edward de m'avoir fait ça. Je vais le mettre en pièces puis le laisser ce reconstituer afin de le remettre en pièces et ainsi de suite.

« Vous feriez mieux de me laisser seul avec lui »répondis Carlisle.

Je préférais me concentrer sur les bruits que j'entendais pour ne plus ressentir la légère douleur dans ma gorge.

Des brindilles craquées sous les pattes d'une biche

Le claquement de dents d'un écureuil s'acharnant sur une noisette

BOUM, BOUM.

Une voiture roulant beaucoup trop vite

Le hululement d'une chouette

BOUM, BOUM.

Le hurlement d'un loup, puis d'un autre. Le premier enragé et l'autre apeuré.

BOUM, BOUM.

Une nouvelle odeur arriva jusqu'à moi mais beaucoup plus puissante, enivrante, envoutante.

Je la reconnaitrais entre mille.

Je dois sortir de mon état végétatif et vite avant que je ne puisse plus le revoir. Tout mon corps refuse pourtant de bouger.

BOUM, BOUM.

Je me concentre le plus que je peux afin d'en reprendre le contrôle. JE suis maître de mon corps et non l'inverse.

BOUM, BOUM.

D'abord mes pieds, puis mes jambes.

BOUM, BOUM.

Mais doigts, puis mes mains.

BOUM, BOUM.

Mes bras et enfin tout mon corps. Je reprends possession de mon corps.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans le cabinet de Carlisle. La pièce et la même mais pourtant bien différente. Je VOIS le cabinet. Chaque particule qui se trouve dans l'air n'échappe pas à ma nouvelle vision.

L'odeur que j'ai sentie et qui m'a aidé à sortir de ma léthargie me chatouille gentiment les narines.

« C'est impossible » entendis-je murmurer la voix de Carlisle.

BOUM, BOUM.

Je me précipite dans le couloir.

« Elle ne devais pas ce réveillé avant demain » continuât-il.

Je les regarde un à un comme si je les voyais pour la première fois.

Carlisle Un air incrédule sur le visage.

Esmée Tout aussi incrédule.

Alice Une réelle tristesse dans le regard.

Jasper Une souffrance indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Rosalie De la colère.

Emmett De l'amusement.

Edward Une rage immense déforment ses trait si tendre jadis.

Charli Du soulagement et de la crainte.

Mais je ne me suis attardé sur aucun d'entre eux mon regard s'est directement tourné sur l'immense loup gris qui était à coté de mon père.

BOUM, BOUM.

L'odeur émanée de lui. Lui qui me regardaient de ses prunelles noires. Lui qui me procuré cette sensation de bien-être, de confort, de sécurité.

BOUM, BOUM.

Je me précipite pour me poster devant lui. J'entends mon père hoqueté devant ma vitesse mais je n'en prête aucune attention celle-ci porté au magnifique loup.

BOUM, BOUM.

J'allais tendre la main pour sentir la chaleur de son corps velu quand Edward me jette en arrière pour m'en empêcher.

Un grognement de frustration sort de ma gorge. Je me relève et me jette sur lui en l'envoyant voler à travers la baie vitré qui d'ailleurs n'était plus là.

Je retourne mon attention sur le loup qui n'avait cessé de me regarder. Ma main vient enfin se poser sur lui. Mon corps fût empli d'une chaleur réconfortante. Mes doigts fourrage dans son pelage doux et sublime.

BOUM, BOUM.

« N'étais-tu pas censé être un jeune homme ? » Demandais-je sachant que cette odeur venait du jeune homme qui s'était inquiété pour moi.

Et la sous mes yeux admiratif le loup est devenu le jeune homme que je voulais tant revoir.

« Bella » Dit-il plein de soulagement dans la voix.

BOUM, BOUM.

« Tu connais mon nom mais je ne connais pas le tiens » lui dis-je

P.O.V. ….

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait de MON imprégné un vampire comme toi » crachais-je.

J'entends les cris de mes frères dans les bois. Je sais que Sam est furieux que je sois venu ici et je sais que Jared dois être mort d'inquiétude. Il connait bien mon tempérament.

Edward grogna du plus qu'il pouvait avant de se jeter sur moi. Il me plaqua violement au sol cherchant à planter ses crocs dans ma gorge. Je le repousse tout aussi violement et laisse la rage m'envahir. Je laisse le loup qui est en moi prendre le contrôle.

Le chef Swan sort son arme de service mais il ne sait pas vraiment qui pointer.

J'allais sauter sur Edward quand je senti sa présence. Nous relevons tous la tête.

« C'est impossible » Murmure le Dr Cullen.

Elle était là en haut des marche à nous regarder un par un.

« Elle ne devais pas ce réveillé avant demain »

Elle descend à une vitesse inhumaine et ce place juste en face de moi son regard plongé dans le miens. Son corps ne rejette pas la même odeur que les Cullen. Enfin si mais en beaucoup moins puissant. Est-ce dû au fait qu'elle était mon imprégné que son odeur me paraissais moins nauséabonde ? Elle levât doucement la main pour la porter jusqu'à moi quand cet abruti d'Edward l'éjecta en arrière. Un grognement est sorti de sa gorge j'allais faire regretter à cet fichue sangsue de s'en être ENCORE pris à elle mais n'en ai pas eu le temps. Elle s'est jetée sur lui et l'a fait voler dehors. Elle est bien plus rapide que tous les vampires qui m'a étaient donnés de rencontrer. Puis comme si de rien était, elle reporte son attention sur moi. Le contact de sa main sur moi me fit frissonner de plaisir.

« N'étais-tu pas censé être un jeune homme ? » Me dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement douce.

J'avais complétement oublié que j'étais sous ma forme animal. Je reprends mon apparence sous son regard admiratif.

« Bella » soufflai-je soulagé de savoir qu'elle va bien. Enfin c'est un vampire certes mais elle va bien. C'est le plus important.

« Tu connais mon nom mais je ne connais pas le tiens » Me dit-elle avec curiosité.

« Paul. Je m'appelle Paul Lahote »

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4  
**

**j'espère qu'il vous auras plus**

**et oui qui d'autre que Paul j'adore ce couple Bella/Paul **

**laissez moi vos impression bonne ou mauvaise **

**merci :)**


End file.
